Bewildering Circumstance
by potterinu
Summary: Self insert story. Riley now Rei finds herself in a world she had only previously read about and seen on tv. Now shes has to figure out what it going on and what she is going to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I haven't written any fanfiction in quite a while and recently I have read a bunch of self insert stories. I had a bit of time and went ahead with writing this. I don't know if I will ever motivate myself to write more or not. I don't have the best track record. Well anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Uncertainty

Waking up as usual left me burying my head deeper in my blankets. Only half aware I was feeling irritated at how bright it was. Usually this wasn't a problem since I had blackout curtains for my room.

Waking up a bit more I noticed that the bed I was in wasn't familiar. For one it was smaller for two once my eye peaked open a bit I saw plain white sheets and only one pillow instead of the flowered sheets and 4 pillows I was used to in my normal double bed.

I was starting to feel really nervous and tried to remember where I was and how I got there. I sat up and took a good look around. I was in the bottom half of a bunk bed in a very plainly decorated room with just one picture on the wall. The picture itself was of no help it was just scenery.

I looked down and saw I was at least dressed which was a relief. But choked on my own spit when I saw how tiny I was and my breasts were gone! My mind was just chanting 'what's going on' over and over again for a minute.

Taking a deep breath I inspected my body a bit closer and saw the only other major changes besides size were the lack of adult hair and I had bangs which fell in my face a bit. I couldn't remember the last time I had that issue since I grew my bangs out back in kindergarten.

Stepping off the bed and peering around some more I saw some kid was in the top bunk of the bed. They were very quiet sleepers and didn't wake up with my rustling around. With their position I could only see a bit of their face and a bunch of red or really more orange hair sticking out rather messily.

Walking around and peering in drawers of a nearby dresser didn't help much. Just kids clothes that probably fit the kid… and maybe me? 'Ok time to freak out some more'. I told myself sitting back down on the bunk.

Sitting helped a little bit with the panicky butterflies that were building in my stomach. I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered. I hadn't had a very eventful day. No work so I was online for a while, played with my dogs, had dinner with my dad and his girlfriend, read for a bit and gone to bed.

I hadn't gone out anywhere for someone to drug me or something. I pinched myself so hard it almost broke the skin so this wasn't a dream. Besides me being tiny and such it wasn't really interesting enough to be a hallucination. At least I thought so since I never really hallucinated before.

I was not sure what I should be doing. I kinda needed a bathroom too. So deciding to let that take priority for now I decided to leave the room I was in. There was only one door and when I reached out for the handle it wasn't locked.

The hallway was very similar to the room I left white walls and wooden floors but with several more doors and a staircase near the end. I opened up the first doors closest to me as quietly as I could and they were rooms similar to mine with bunk beds, white walls, and sleeping kids.

On the third room I tried I found what I set out for a bathroom. Well a half bath anyway with a sink mirror and toilet. Taking care of my bodily need I then went to the sink and was grateful that it seemed to be built for kids and there was a stepstool. I washed my hands and took a good look in the mirror.

In the mirror I saw someone I saw all the time in pictures. It was me but me when I was like 3 or 4 maybe. It was the same dark brown hair, green eyes with tan in the center, and cleft chin that I always had.

Waking up near 18 years younger doesn't happen right? This wasn't Case Closed or something. I raced back to the room I started out in. I rummaged around in the drawers for clothes and put them on. I headed back out and went down the stair case.

More investigating made me think this might be an orphanage. There was a big main food area, what seemed to be a playroom, storage rooms with a bunch of supplies. I heard footsteps and before I had a chance to even decide between running and hiding a woman appeared.

Looking right at me and looking a bit startled she said "Rei wakeup call isn't for another half hour what are you doing down here". Not really knowing what to do I followed her as she led me back up to the first room.

I sat on the bed a bit longer until a bell sounded and there was rustling all around. The kid above me got up and started to get dressed. He didn't talk to me besides saying a quick "morning". I followed him down stairs and pretty much was his shadow for the whole morning.

I got a few weird looks from people but no one said anything. As everyone started to head outside later on I saw the shoes people were wearing. The blue sandals had me suspicious but once outside it was confirmed. That mountain wasn't Rushmore and these people weren't cosplaying. Somehow someway I had landed myself in the world of Naruto.

**Reviews welcome. Please be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote another chapter. I don't know if this is better worse or the same as the first chapter. I rarely plan out when I want to write I just do it when inspiration strikes. Before this story it had been a couple years since I wrote anything. Well anyway enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Dealing with it

It took a few days but I settled into daily life at the orphanage. Having a roommate was a new experience for me. I had grown up with only one sibling and I had always had my own room unless we were on vacation or visiting relatives.

Kyo wasn't a bad or mean kid and I never disliked kids in general. He was pretty easy to appease as long as you could make him think you agreed with him on whatever topic he was focused on that day. He didn't seem to notice any big changes in me than the Rei who had apparently always been here before.

After that first day when I was following him to learn the routine I did not linger around him to much outside our own room. In some of our free time I drew some anime characters and put them on the walls of our room. I have never really liked leaving a bunch of blank spots on my walls.

Beyond that I decided that I definitely do not want to be a ninja. Sure ninjas were interesting to read about and watch but I would never enjoy being one. I hate exercise for one. I only ever did it in the past few years when I was babysitting.

For another I had no fighting experience beyond that with my own little sister. I also don't like blood. I am not afraid of it or anything but there is still a good bit of squeamishness in me. There was also the fact that I had never been the bravest person. In my normal suburban life I had never needed to be.

On the other hand I did want to interact with characters I was familiar with. I had seen maybe two faces I could kinda place from a distance at this point but that was it. I was starting to really feel homesick with all the newness at this point.

It was similar to how I felt when I went away to college for the first time. Only I couldn't call home, read my familiar books, watch my regular shows, or even eat food that I was used to. The food thing was pretty bad. I had always been a picky eater and while I was forcing myself to eat some things I longed for pizza, or a cheeseburger.

I really wished I could just go home but I still had no idea whatsoever I got here in the first place. Was the life I had there just going on without me? Did they think I got kidnapped or something? Or did I die in my sleep and just end up here?

I was trying not to harp on all that too much because it really but left me feeling depressed and confused. After I cried it all out the first night here in bed I decided to try and set myself some goals to give me something to work for and not just end up brooding.

The first goal I set was finding out when in the timeline I was. I had just now narrowed it down. When I saw the mountain that led me know that it was sometime after the fourth Hokage was put in place. There were four heads up there. No Tsunade either so not too late in the timeline.

Today though I was tired of trying to nudge the topic into casual conversation and straight out asked what the Hokages name was. The caretaker who I think is named Chio answered me. She also gave me a lecture because apparently we had been over this in lessons within the last couple weeks.

Well at least I had my answer. Sarutobi. So this could be anywhere from when Kyuubi attacked to when the sound attacked. As far as I can see though there isn't a lot of panic or rebuilding going on so it can't be too close to the Kyuubi attack.

It was pretty late now and I was going to attempt to go to the common area and find some books that might help me place the timeline. I had tried before but most of the books were kid's books and civilian ones at that.

I slipped out of bed and snuck through the hall and down the stairs as quietly as I could. When I got down there I started skimming some of the books I hadn't gotten to yet. I wasn't really absorbing anything. I was tired and this was starting to seem like a big waste of time.

I was about to head back upstairs when I had a new idea. Maybe I should try one of the offices instead. Problem was I did not know how to pick locks so unless I could find someone to teach me I would need to find a way in before they could lock the doors for the night.

If only the daily lessons we had would cover something a bit more recent. In the time I had been here they had pretty much gone over the history of 2 or three important clans. They didn't seem to expect us to either since they set the younger ones down for naps right after and a fair few fell asleep during.

Heading back to my room I passed a caretakers door. I paused and had another idea. I checked to door handle to see if it was locked. To my surprise it was not. Opening the door just wide enough for me to get through to avoid as much creaking as possible I entered.

On the wall there was a hook with keys at least two feet above where I could reach on my tip toes. Not letting that slow me down too much I grabbed a shirt out of the dresser. I was very focused now and really lucky the caretaker seemed to be a deep sleeper.

I grabbed the end of one of the shirt sleeves and whipped the shirt up towards the keys. I finally knocked them off the hook after nearly a dozen attempts. The clang startled me and I dived under the caretaker's bed.

There wasn't any movement that I could hear but at this point I was shaking a bit. I stayed like that for what felt like hours before I fell asleep. I didn't realize that falling asleep there would be the trigger for major changes the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Feel free to review. If you hate it tell me but please tell me why and how you think it might be better.**


End file.
